Part 1 Games withthe naruto gang!
by myumyuneko
Summary: First is Gaara, 7 minutes in heaven, that's a rape one. Second is Mr.duck butt sasuke, his games hide and seek, also rape. Kiba's game is truth or dare, it's a lemon. The results are long and detailed I WARN YOU THIS! I'm not the best BUT I DO TRY! The results are long in my opinion. This is only part one! Yuri and more options will come through later!


"God damn there's nothing good to do!" You said as you plopped down on your (favorite color) bed, made of fine silk. Your eyes darted to your I pod, you snatched it, pressing play and letting out a heavy was rapid knocking at your door.

You groaned, turning your I pod on pause and tossed it on the bed as you got quickly brushed through your hair and went down the stairs. You opened the door, hand on your hip. "What?"

You said, glaring slightly at the person on your door step. "Um, I'm sorry _,(Fill your name in the blank.) Is this a bad time?" It was Sakura, she looked a little nervous from your glare. You shook your head, keeping your left hand at your hip, useing your right to run it through your,(Color of hair).

"No, It's alright. What did you want." She then smiled. "I want to invite you to my party! It's in 10 minutes! Will you come?"

You smiled weakly at her kind offer. "Sure, why not? I've got nothing else to do anyways." She squeled in delight, and you covered your ears. "Great! I can't wait to see you there!" You sweat dropped, shaking your head side to side. Sighing you went up your stairs.

"Might as well get ready, don't have a lot of time to waste." You rumanged through your closet, finally picking out your favorite t-shirt and pants. You put on some make-up, but not to much. To end your look in style you slipped on your absoulte favored pair of shoes, completeing your stunning outfit.

You then went back down the stairs, out the door, and headed to Sakura's house. When you got there Sakura basicly pushed you into her house. "Please sit on the couch, the others have already arrived!"

You looked around seeing everyone you've ever spoken to, including the akatsuki from when you went on mission to try and kill them. "Oh, I'm the last one d-did I come to late?" You asked nervously.

"_ It's nothing to worry about, besides were going to start the games now!" You gulped. "G-games!" She smiled and nodded. "Of course! A party's not a party with out games!"

~Boy addition~

Result 1 ~Gaara~

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Sakura shoved a bucked full of papers. "Where playing 7 minutes in heaven! Pick one _! Pick one!"

You reached in the bag, nervously and pulled out...

The slip read Gaara, in a deep dark red.

"Gaara?" You called out, eye scanning the crowd for moment. You only saw Gaara once, he didn't scare you, just made you nervous. (Btw this is the time set BEFORE he became good. But the akatsuki are still here just because I said so!)

You then saw the red head get up, you both went into the closet. You heard a click behind you, instantly you knew Sakura had locked the door."7 minutes and counting you two!" Sakura called from behind the closet door.

"Hi Gaara." You ended the silence by your greeting. "..." He was silent. "Gaara? You there?" It was to dark to really see anything, the only signs of light was peaking from the door.

You felt something poke at your side, and you were pretty sure it wasn't anything human. You looked down, trying to figure out what it was. "Gaara why is there sand at my side?" You asked, glaring into the darkness.

Still no answer. You got up, feeling around, trying to find him. Finally you felt skin, you looked closely at what you touched, then relizing it was Gaara's chest you jerked your hand back. "Sorry just trying to find out were you were." You said, sitting next to him.

"...Why aren't you afraid?" He finally spoke. "Ha, ha! He speaks mission complete!" You hugged Gaara, then pulled away and answered, "No, I'm not scared, just nervous." He blinked, slightly shocked at what you said and that you hugged him.

"I make you nervous?" You nodded. "But everyone gets me nervous you now?" He shook his head no. "Well, maybe you don't but anyways friends aren't afraid of friends!" Now he was completely and utterly confused, no one had ever called him a 'friend' before!

"Were friends?" He asked questioningly. "Of course silly!" You gave him another hug, just as Sakura had opened the door to see you do so. "Okay you two outta the closet it's someone elses turn now!" Sakura declared, pulling the two of you apart.

~After the party you went home.~

You fell on your bed. "Phew! What a night, WHAT A PARTY THAT WAS! So much fun...I got a new friend two! Gaara...Hm he's so mysterious!" You said your thoughts outloud, as you put on your Pj's.

You heard a rapid tapping from your window. It was Gaara, his sand was lifting him up to the height of your window. "Uhm, _-chan m-may I come in?" You giggled, opening the window to let him in. "You now Gaara you could have used the door.

He attempted a small smile."Come, sit down on my bed!" You patted a spot next to you, a kind smile gracing your face. He hesitated for but a moment, but then ccame to sit next to you.

"What's up?" You asked, tilding your head childishly to the side. "WEll-you see _ I-I have the repeated beating in my heart and feel all warm and fuzzy...I don't now how to explain it..." His voice stuttered in parts of his explimation. (Spelling check?) A big goofy grin spred over your face, cautionly Gaara asked, "what?" "Gaara your in love!"

His eye got wide. "L-love?!" "Yes! Oh I can't belive it! When ever your heart makes you go all warm, and your heart beats rapidly, It means you love that person! So who's the lucky girl? Tell me!" You chattered on like a preppy school girl.

"T-that's just it, I think that I may just be in love with you _!" He suddenly blurted out, now it was your turn to be shocked.

"R-really m-me?" You blushed, now Gaara was cute, you'd say that. But you wouldn't go as far to say that you 'loved' the guy, after all you guys only talked a couple of times.

"I'm so sorry Gaara, but I just don't think I feel the same way about you do as you want me to." You finally said after a very akward silence.

His face darkened. "Don't say that _ don't say that. You love me, I now you do..." He whispered. "Gaara...No. I don't I'm sorry, I think it would be better if you left now..." He shook his head. "Gaara please I'm asking you nicely!" He threw himself on you and cried.

"Please." His voice was like a saddened child calling out desprately. "Please...don't throw me out like the others..." He was sobbing into your shirt.

Your eyes lowered, you ran your hands through his red locks. "Gaara you may spend the night here if you wish, but that doesn't change anything. I don't love you, I don't think I ever will, I like you only as a friend."

His face darkened again. "You will be mine _!" His sand came shooting out, wrapping around your ankles and wrists, making sure it wasn't tight enough to hurt you, but he made it tight enough so you couldn't escape.

"Gaara! What are you doing! Let me go this instant!" You hollered angerly at him. "I'm claiming what's mine..." Your Pj's were ripped clean off your body, your response was to struggle with everything you had."Stop, Gaara, this isn't like you!" You were desprate to get him to stop.

It didn't seem like he was listening, he advanced closer to you. "Gaara, please don't!" You pleaded with Gaara, near tears. "Gaara, I now It's not like you, don't do this!" He paused, but only for a moment before he moved towards you again.

"No, no, nooo!"

Now his hands were all over you, feeling every inch of your body. "Soft..." He rubbed his head against your tummy. "Gaara stop it!" Now you let your tears fall, he wipped them away with the backs of his thumb.

He used one hand to fondle your left breast, licking biting and nibbling at your other. Now getting bored with this, he moved to your neck. He bit down harshly, blood came out as he tore part of your neck. He licked up the blood hungerly.

He went down to your clint, spreading your folds, He inserted one finger into you.

Then another, and one more finger after that. You bit your lip, drawing blood from it. You never liked screaming, so you always tried not to. You struggled against the sand binding, but found your attempts useless.

How ever you were weren't about to give up. The sand binding you gave a tight pinch, that made you yelp. Gaara look up at you smirking. "Struggling against the sand isn't such a good idea."

You mustered up a hard glare at him. "I don't care! Your evil! You- your a monster! I hate you!" As soon as you had spoken those words, you instantly had regreted them, once you saw the bitter rage and look of hurt in Gaara's eyes.

He pulled his fingers out, you breathed a sigh of relief. That is, until you saw Gaara dropping his pants.

Your eyes went wide in fear, all your bubbleing anger, now turned back into complete and utter fear about what he was to do to you next. "I'm the monster who loves you, my dear _-chan. And now I'm going to prove to you just how much I love you."

Then, pain overwhelmed all your sences. You cried out, the pain was almost to unbearable. You gave up all your of your pride and let yourself scream in anguish. As he entered you, his length pushing hard, fast inside of you.

"Stop! It hurts, it hurts!" You were in some much pain, you felt like you were being drained of everything. You couldn't fight back anymore, you weren't even thinking of it. The pain was to much to concentrate on really anything.

That's when he reached his climax, his sand dropped you, as you callopsed on your bed next to him.

"Mine." Gaara growled, as you just kept trembling. "Mine forever!" Tell me what will become of me? You thought as you slept.

Result 2 ~Sasuke~ (Hate this guy almost vomited making this and picking out a picture! I only like him if he's in a yaoi. _; Oh well! Here you go!)

"Were going to play hide and seek!" Everyone looked at her as if she was insane. "Sakura you now hide and seek is for little kids right?" You put in, yawning. "Come on everyone it's going to be fun! Sasuke-chun why don't you start first?" She battered her eyelashs at him.

I rolled my eyes, giving off a smile. "Yeah duck butt do what pinky tells ya!" You laughed, Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke glared angerly at you. Everyone else was laughing there asses off. "You say something bitch!" You ignored him.

"ANYWAYS! Let's start!" Sakura turned off the lights, and as soon as Sasuke began counting, everyone was off to hide. Not really wanting to play you went out the door, found a tree and layed under it.

Sasuke smirked, he had heard the door close. He just knew it was you, you never really like games so it didn't at all surprise him. When he was done counting he began searching, he'd get at least three people before he would find you. He found Ino, and Sakura easyly when he heard supressed giggles.

Next he found Lee, who had fallen down the stairs clumzly. Deicideing you were next he headed out the door. It wasn't to long before he found you sleeping form under a big oak tree. He quietly crept over to you, ready to scare the living daylights out of you.

But when he saw your peaceful body, curled up by the tree, he found he couldn't. Instead he watched you, memorized. You look so beautiful, your hair sprawled about, you were drooling slightly. Sasuke gently nudged you awake. "Wha-huh?" You were a little confused, but then saw Sasuke looking at you.

"Stop staring at me like that duck-butt, can't you see I was trying to sleep!" You snapped at him, sitting up, arms and legs crossed. He growled at you you, eyes flashing red for a brief second. "Your lucky I didn't dump cold water on you to wake you up!" He hissed at you, shocking you only slightly.

"Well I'm actually very surprised you didn't?" Your voice was questioning him, as you tilded your head innocently. He shrugged, calming down slightly.

"Shouldn't you be finding the others as well?" You asked him, suspious as to why he was around you for so long. "Huh? Oh, I guess you are right huh?" Was it you are were you imagening things, did he really sound sad?

~(After the party)~

You had fallen asleep, again. Sasuke notice this and while you were still sleeping picked you up in that wedding kind of way. He took you to his house and into his basement.

You started waking up and noticed a shadow lumming over you, it was dark and hard to see but you saw red glowing eyes staring back into your own. "Gah! Duck butt!" You were about to punch him, but noticed you couldn't.

Confussed you look at your wrists to find them shackled to a dark blue stone wall. "And I reapeat WHAT THE HELL!" You thrashed violently against the chains, despratley trying to get free.

"You can't unlock them, so don't waste you energy by doing something so meaningless." You turned your attention back towards him, glaring as hard as you possibly could.

"Why am I chained up?" You gritted your teeth, trying to keep your cool.

"You'll find out soon." A sly, insane smile crept onto his face, you saw lust in his eyes. He slowly came towards you, your thrashs became more fast. "G-go away duckbutt!"

"Oh no _-chan you won't escape from me not this time _my love_." He purred into your ear, a look of horror went to your eyes. "B-but I don't love you! I love Naruto!" You blurted out, if you could shrink back you would have, his look of anger completely terrified you.

"How the hell could you love that-that Idiot! He has nothing, I have _EVERYTHING!_" You were the one angery now. "Well you don't have my love, you never will! I hate guys like you! Self obsorbed, always thinking about your selfs!" You yelled at him.

"My family Died by my own brother!" He yelled back at you. "Naruto never saw his family! The whole village pretty much hates him, yet he doesn't give up! Ever! And-." He slapped you, hard. You were sure It'd leave a mark. "ENOUGH!"

He ripped Your clothes of in one swift motion. "HEY THOSE WERE EXPENSIVE!" You seemed not to notice that you were now only in a clad,in your bra and underwear. "I can buy you something better."

He leaned in to you exposed neck, he bit down harshly. You bit your lip, forcing yourself not to scream. blood dribbled down your neck, like a bee attarcted to neckter, he greedly licked up your blood.

"Stop! Sasuke! What the hell do you think your doing!" Sasuke smiled up at you, You hadn't added duck-butt to his name. "Let me the heller go!" He was now ignoring you, going for your lips, at the last second you turned your head. Making him kiss cold steel, instead of your lips.

You laughed at him, as he growled at your actions. "Haha, that what you deserve jerk face!" He narrowed his eyes, still growling. "You will pay for that my dear _-chan."

He yanked your head forword, pressing his lips down on yours. You thought that your lips would break at the amout of pressure he was putting on them.

His tongue entered without your permission, not allowing this, you bit down hard. You drew blood, he pulled back, wiping offhis lip. He said nothing, but unhooked your bra. "Hey! Give me my bra back!" No answer.

He grabbed your right breast, your face turned red in anger, and fear. "Sasuke, you must stop this! I'm not in love with you!"he squeesed your breast, you winced. You closed your eye, trying to think of a better place to be.

He saw what you were doing. He didn't like to be ignored. He dropped his white shorts, you heard them dropped.

You asked in your head, 'God why do you hate me so much? Why do you let me suffer?' Pain. You were now feeling pain, he had entered you.

You were a virgin, so this hurt. You wanted your first time to be with the man you loved. 'Naruto...' But you'd guess that wouldn't be possible now.

Letting your pride slip away, you let your tears out. He had broken you, done the impossible. No matter what, you had never cried, until now. Even when your parent died in that mission. You didn't shed a single tear, you wouldn't allow yourself to.

His thrusts were without love, each was painful. You felt as if you were being ripped in half. When he'd finally came inside of you, he made in quite clear he wasn't finished with you yet.

Leaving your abused vaginal hole, he went towards the other one. Knowing this pain would hurt worse, you tried to prepare for the pain you were about to face. He entered. More tears streamed down your face, you screamed out in agony.

How were you ever going to survive this pain? You weren't able to image, let alone even begin to have prepared for this pain! Thurst, scream,thrust,scream. These actions repeaded until he had cum inside that hole as well.

Hollow, hollow is what you felt now. He pulled out of you. He kissed your forehead, and whispered, "I love you my dear sweet _" You barely heard his words. As he left you. Still shackled, now alone, you felt so dirty. All you want to do is scrub the dirty feeling away.

But you knew now, you weren't going to leave this place, not ever.

Result 3 ~Kiba~

"Were gonna play Truth or Dare!" Sakura clapped her hands happly together, most everyone was sitting up now interested. "Okay who wants to start first?" She had a kind smile placed on her face, eyes roaming the room.

She stopped, spotting her target. "Kiba! Why don't you start us of first!" A devilish smirk came to his face, he turned toward you. A beat of sweat rolled down your neck. "So..._?" He drawled out your name, a mysterious glint clear in his brown orbs.

"Truth...?" He paused oh so dramaticly before finishing by say, "Or dare?"

You gulped, It was hard, either way you wouldn't be able to avoid Kiba's twisted mind. "Dare..." You didn't want to be a chicken and take the easy way out.

"Heh heh...Okay _ I dare you to spend the night at _my house_." This wouldn't turn out well for you, you just knew it. You hung your head, but the smiled. Although your smile was hiden because of your thick hair covering it. truthfully you loved Kiba.

You acted like you perked up, and put your attention on ino. "Ino Truth or dare!" Your were exicted when she had said dare.

"Okay then I dare you to dye your hair black!" She groaned, placing a hand on her forehead. You giggle, she gave you a hard glare, you gave an innocent look.

She shoke her head before turning to naruto and asking him the question.

~After the party, at Kiba's house~

"Okay Kiba I'm here!" You hollered out. Kiba appeared from some hallway.

"Great, here let me take your things. You'll be sleeping in my room..." He winked, you blushed.

(Reader:"Yadda yadda yadda! Get to the lemon already!" Me:"I'm working on it hold the fuck on!")

Later that night Kiba, thought it might be a good idea to tell you he stole some beer from his father. You gasped, shocked at his actions. "B-but Kiba w-were-." He cut you of by placing a finger to your lips smirking.

"Shhh _ your beginning to act like Hinata..." You glared at him for saying that, he knew you hated her.

The reason why you hated her? She wouldn't open up! She wasn't strong in the least, but most of all she was on Kiba's team.

Althrough you knew she was crushing big time on Naruto, you couldn't help but thinkto be just a little jealous of her.

"Give me that!" You bravely snatched a bottle from his hands, popping it up and gulping it down. He smiled wickedly.

You didn't now he'd drugged the beer, not in the least. You started to waver a bit. "Kiba...I-I feel dizzy."

You fell but felt him catch you. "Don't worry _-chan, I'll take really good care of you..." You hear a laugh that sounded sinster to you, before your eyes closed.

Your world went black.

(Reader:"Oh noez! Were gonna die!"-I groan inwardly.- Me:"YOUR NOT GONNA DIE DAMN IT JUST READ AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU!")

Your eyes, ever so gracefully fluttered open, your mind was spinning. You didn't feel your best, and you tried to raise your hand to your forehead.

You couldn't finding this out, you noticed your hands chained to the bed. You groaned, knowing if you could, you'd be face palming right now. "Stupid chains..." You mumbled under your breath.

"Hey now, let's not blame the chains, after all there just an object." Kiba walked in the room, with a cocky smile plastered onto his face.

You smiled. "Ya now I would have done this willingly Kiba~." You winked at him. "Couldn't risk being rejected by you _-chan, besides It's my fetish!"

You rolled your eyes. "Just get the heller over here and kiss me, god damn it!"

He smiled, coming towards you when he finally was close enough he leaned in and captured your lips with his. He was savoring your delictible taste. You opened your mouth more, letting him slid in his tongue, giving him complete control to explore your mouth.

Your tongues swirled, but when you pulled away, you spoke. "Kiba un cuff me, I want to give you pleasure before you do me."

He nodded, and out of his pocket he pulled out the keys, unlocking the chaines that binded you. You rubbed your slightly sore wrists. "Damn those were tight!"

He nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Heh heh, sorry 'bout that!" Without warning your were unzipping his pants and pulling them down.

He gasped, you smirked at seeing the bulge that had formed beneth his black boxers. "_-_! Are you sure you wanna do th-."

Before he could say anything more you pulled down his boxers, easly taking in four inches of his member. Of course, though he was seven inches. He let out a moan as you wrapped your tongue around his member.

You glidded your hands across the parts you weren't able to suck. You pulled your mouth away, then flicked your tongue across his pre-cum,succesfully getting the small amount of white liquid.

Your smirk was wide as you took in four inchs of his members again. Kiba was moaning ever so loudly, he took a hold of you head.

He pushed you in deeper, you had to ajust yourself so you wouldn't hit your gag reflex. Once you got use to the new change you bobbed your head up and down.

"O-oh god! _! I-I'm so close!" He moaned out, you pumped your hand faster. Thenso suddendly white liquid shot into your mouth.

You successfully cought all of the white liquidy goodness in your mouth, but some of it managed to dripple down your chin. "Yum." Was what you said.

After Kiba had regained his composer, he then said to you, "Now It's your turn _ dear." You were already bringing up your shirt, showing your creamy forms, as you tossed your shirt into a corner.

You slid your pants off, doing the same as you did with your shirt. Kiba was already hard again, you chuckled. His gaze swept over your form, sitting cross legged, clad in only a pain of black bra and panties.

"Well, what are you waiting for, remove the last articles of clothing of me, I most certainly am to tired to do so." In a instant your bra and panties were off.

His mouth latched onto your neck, he bit down a little to harshly, although you didn't mind to much. You let out a yelp of pleasure, blood ran down your neck, Kiba saw to it that it was cleaned of with his tongue.

He rand his tongue down further, until he had gotten to your breasts, he took your right one with his mouth, useing his hand to pinch and play with the other one.

"Kiba! J-just take me already!" You moaned, pushing up. "That's right I'm in control now!" He chuckled, turning to your pussy. He inserted a couple of fingers to prepare you.

"Ah so good, m-more! Ki-ba!" He inserted his members inside you, pulling in deep and hard, thrusting without stop. You screamed in pain and pleasure.

He came after about thiry minutes, then layed beside you. You snuggled up onto his chest. "That was wonderful Kiba..." He smiled, planting a gentle kiss onto your forehead. "Yes it was, I love you _ my sweet."

"I love you to Kiba..." You said before going into a peaceful sleep.

(Auther's note:)

FINALLY DONE WHOOO THIS TOOK ME 4 EVA! Anyways hope you enjoyed! Stay tunned for parts 2! And many more! Oh and one more last thing! R&R That means review and rate in case you didn't now! Myumyuneko outy!


End file.
